There is a variety of types of cages presently available for use in caging primates. A characteristic of many such cages presently available is that they are highly functional in nature, serving to house the primates and act as living quarters without providing significant adaptability, storage or environmental enrichment.
There is an increasing awareness that primates require a stimulating environment in order to sustain a healthy psychological state. Thus, there is a need for primate cages with greater capability for environmental enrichment in order to facilitate psychological well-being. There is also a need for providing primates with exercise, preferably at any time the primate wishes.
One drawback of cages presently available is that they do not provide such environmental variety. Another lack in present cages is that they are not adaptable to be used in different sizes and shapes, and do not provide the exercise capability mentioned above.
Another drawback of many cages presently in use is that they are not versatile, being constructed in a manner which allows only one configuration of the cage, and not allowing for easy disassembly and storage. Thus, there is a need for a cage design which may be easily disassembled and compactly stored, and which is adaptable into a variety of cage configurations, for both functional and aesthetic purposes. There is also a need for such a cage design which may be made of lightweight materials of different colors, patterns, textures and smells.